Essences
(Warning: This article contains very massive spoilers for Chronicles of the Omniverse. Only read if you want it.) Essences are a mighty power that exists since the beginning of the Omniverse. They exist to a varying degree in almost every dimension, but the Essences of Experience and Element appear in every dimension to an infinite amount. The main sources of the Essences are the Legendary Flames. Astral The Astral Essence is the predecessor to every other Essence and is possessed by the Elder Gods and Elder Goddesses as well as the Realmkeeper. Oprissmian later finds out that he possesses the powers of the Astral Essence as the first High Priest of Twii'lya, Oprissmian the Demonslayer, really was the son of Yamir, the Elder God of Essences. Yamir created all the other Essences by using his strong powers in using Astral Essence. Astral Essence is black with hues of gold in colour and commonly is the only Essence where the byname Essence is given. Experience Experience is one of the two Omnipresent Essences. It is bright yellow in colour. Everything in existence contains a varying amount of Experience, but it is possible that a being looses all the Experience stored in it, for example by using it to cast spells. If a being absorbs more Experience it will get stronger in attacking, defending and other stats. Experience also is a key component in Semi-Alchemistic Fusion. Experience is the only other Element besides Ether that has another endless source, in this case the Experience Stone. Element Element is the other Omnipresent Essence and the only one besides Ether that has sub-Essences. It is comprised of all the Mythical Elements, which are... # Water # Earth # Fire # Ice # Lightning # Wind # Light # Dark # Space # Time The different Elements except for Space and Time can manifest into Elemental Crystals. Those Elements can be combined, e. g. Fire and Earth create Metal. Ether Ether is the most common of all the Lower Essences. It used to be golden in colour, but that changed on Eternia after the Cleanse. Ether is the only other Essence besides Experience that has an endless source besides its Legendary Flame, in this case the Ether Conduits. (Light) Ether Light Ether, also just known as Ether on Eternia, is a turquoise colour and is used in many technological devices like Ether Coils, Ether Cannons, etc. Like Ether it gives life to Blades, Titans and their sub-categories. Dark Ether Dark Ether is the complete opposite of Ether and black in colour. It completly destroys itself and Light Ether when they contact. Abyss Abyss is an Essence that mainly exists in the Abyss, an infinite darkness between the Realms and dimensions of the Negaverse. It reacts badly with Ether, has a black colour and can drive someone crazy if absorbed to much. Only strong enough beings are able to harness the power of Abyss. Corruption Corruption is the only Essence not created by Yamir and is crimson in colour, although in concentrated form it is purple. It was created by Glareen and it takes over Soul Essence. A few beings however possess the power to convert Corruption back into Soul. Soul Soul in an Essence only found in living beings and is white in colour. The more a being possesses of this Essence, the longer it lives. Beings that have Astral Essence in them therefore live forever unless being slaughtered with a very powerful weapon like the Dawnbreaker. Mind Mind, like Soul, is only found in living beings and is yellow in colour. The more a being possesses of this Essence, the more intelligent it is. Beings that have Astral Essence in them therefore have the potential to know everything. Trivia * All the Experience stored in the city of Supremia and its inhabitants gets absorbed by Oprissmian after he accidently destroyed the city in his Twilight State. He then accidently used all the Experience he had absorbed through the destruction of Supremia as well as Platinum and his Astral Powers (which he didn't know he had until many decades later) to create a legendary weapon called Octriahx. * Essences can be stored in a crystalline form, e. g. Ethernium Cubes are the crystalline form of Ether. * Oprissmian accidently discovered crystals containing Soul Essence and Mind Essence (which he didn't know were Essences until many decades later) and used them in the creation of Pi. This is the reason why Pi acts different than other artificial Blades or Artificial Intelligences. Category:Essences Category:Supernatural Powers